buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Toad12284/Custom Hero World Cards!
Introduction Heya guys, me again with my weird brain, I have a truckload of Hero World Ideas. I love Tokusatsu when I was a kid and I love them again because of this! WOOHOOO!!! Most of the ideas come when I can't sleep, Surfing the web, During Cardfights/Buddyfights or just reading this wiki. So I hope you enjoy my ideas and now, I present to you. THE HEROES OF HERO WORLD!!! Spells I Will Destroy Evil!! Flavor Text: "'Take my fist! Dimension V!!" Superhero/Destruction Cost: Pay 3 Gauge -Rest one of your 《Superhero》then, destroy a an opponent's monster, you may only cast "I Will Destroy Evil!!" once per turn Let This Be A Warning Villain! Superhero Cost: Pay 1 Life & Pay 3 Gauge Set When you were dealt damage during your opponent's turn, deal 2 damage to your opponent!! Then, destroy this card Impacts Ultimate Interstellar Power, Interdimensional Buster V! Cost: Reduce your life to 1 amd Pay 2 Gauge - You may only cast this if you have a card named "Captain Victory" equipped - Deal damage to your opponent equal to the life points you lost due to this card, this impact cannot be nullified and the damage cannot be reduced Monster Size 0 Minuscule Tactician, Maerron 2000/1/1000 Flavor Text: "Justice can arrive in any size!" Superhero/Genius "Brain Buster": When this unit attacks, play a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, if you win. This card gains Power +3000 until the end of the battle Size 1 Hero's Motorcycle 4000/2/2000 Superhero "Hyperspeed Drift": When this card attacks, if this card is equipped, choose a 《Superhero》 and for it's next battle it gains critical +1 Transform 1 Gauge (If you do, equip this card from your hand or field, and this equipped card is treated as an item instead of a monster) Interdimensional Knight, Hagane Kihote 3000/2/3000 Flavor Text: "Iron Blade of Justice! Sharpen the blade and attack!" Superhero Ecohero, Seed Planter 4000/2/3000 Superhero "Seed Planting": When this unit attacks, put the top card of your deck into the gauge Nightburst Hero, Lunas 4000/1/5000 Flavor Text: "The night is a rat infested villain hole! Time to bust them" Superhero Size 2 Captain Victory 7000/1/4000 Flavor Text: "V is for victory and victory only!" Superhero Cost: Pay 2 Gauge "VictoryBuster X": When this card deals damage to your opponent, put the top two cards of your deck into the gauge and draw a card. Transform 1 Gauge (If you do, equip this card from your hand or field, and this equipped card is treated as an item instead of a monster) The Skyscraping Sword of the Hero 8000/2/1000 Superhero Cost: Pay 3 Gauge "Space Punisher": When this card is called to the left or right, if both of the player's center is open. Deal 2 damage to your opponent!! Penetrate (If this card attacks and destroys your opponent's monster in the center, this card deals damage equal to its critical to your opponent.) will bbring more Category:Blog posts